The present invention relates to a method of packaging semiconductor integrated circuit chips, or, as they are sometimes referred to, bars more particularly, to forming and encapsulating such bars.
In the fabrication of semiconductor circuits normally a silicon slice is divided up into a number of bars, typically about 150, each of which are later separated and encapsulated. In the encapsulation process the bonding pads on each bar are attached by means of gold thread to the pin leads of a lead frame with the bar resting in a central bar pad in the frame. Following the threading operation the lead frame and bar are encased in epoxy with the pins of the lead frame extending outwardly and the epoxy cured. The pins are then trimmed and bent into shape. The rapid trend towards putting more circuity into a given size of package indicates a need to develop a means for placing more than 1 in a single package.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to improve the packaging of VLSI devices. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of packaging which increases the amount of circuitry housed in a single package for VLSI devices.